The invention relates to apparatus for lifting and positioning wallboard during the construction of residential and commercial buildings. The handling of wall board during the construction of residential and commercial buildings is particularly cumbersome and difficult. Typically, it is necessary to have several people to handle the individual wallboard panels.
This often requires two workers to handle the individual wallboard panels. The lifting and positioning of the wallboard panels or sections is particularly difficult if the panel is to be installed as part of the ceiling or as part of the upper sections of the walls of a room. At least one person must hold the wallboard sections if the wallboard is to be installed at higher elevations as part of the wall or as part of the ceiling. Mechanical apparatus is known to raise wallboard panels with a straight column that extends to raise the panels to the required elevation. Such apparatus is not satisfactory because it does not allow the operator the flexibility to precisely position the panel against the studs on which the panel will ultimately be carried.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus that will enable a single operator to quickly and easily install wallboard panels without assistance from any other person.
An additional object of the invention is to provide apparatus that is to provide apparatus that is very maneuverable and which will pass through even a narrow doorway.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may easily be collapsed or folded to be very compact and thus easy to move from one construction site to another.
Still another object of the invention is to provide apparatus which may easily be set up at a construction site.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus which is inexpensive to manufacture.